Iconoclasta
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: A vida de Neville Longbottom era povoada de mitos. Que ele precisa derrubar para aprender a amar.


Título: Iconoclasta

Autora: Ivi

Beta: Magalud. Muito obrigada, Lud! Pela ajuda inestimável. Pelos comentários, pela betagem e pelo título.

Classificação: PG

Personagem: Neville Logbottom 

Avisos: Gen

Disclaimer: Todos personagens são da J.K. Rowling. Não ganho nada com eles.

Referente a palavra nº 25 (sentir) da minha table. Escrita especialmente para o querido Marck Evans que faz aniversário no mesmo dia do Neville. o/

Parabéns!

* * *

**Iconoclasta**

_Tum tum_

Neville Longbottom nunca se sentiu um bom bruxo. Ao contrário: sua magia demorara muito a se manifestar e, durante boa parte de sua infância, sua família imaginou que ele seria um aborto. Mas nem mesmo a descoberta da sua magia tornou sua vida mais fácil. Ao contrário. Praticamente todos os dias, ele ouvia as mesmas histórias: "Seu pai era maravilhoso", ou "Antes mesmo de seu pai aprender a falar, ele já fazia magia espontânea", "Seu pai foi um aluno brilhante em Hogwarts e um auror poderoso, que desafiou Você-Sabe-Quem três vezes e saiu vivo!", "Seu pai se casou com uma mulher tão linda e corajosa quanto ele!".

Sua avó sempre terminava essas histórias olhando pela janela com um olhar perdido e triste. E Neville ficava quietinho, fascinado demais por ouvir sobre aquelas pessoas tão fantásticas. Tão fantásticas em sua mentalidade infantil quanto o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Ou mais, afinal, eram seus pais! Heróis de guerra.

Antes mesmo de aprender a ler, (o que Neville demorou um pouco para conseguir, não que fosse burro nem nada disso, apenas tinha um ritmo diferente dos demais) ele já sabia para que servia uma Cruciatus. Ele descobriu sobre a Maldição Imperdoável quando ele foi visitar seus pais em St. Mungo's, já com idade para entender que aquelas pessoas na cama eram as mesmas pessoas fantásticas das histórias de sua avó. E, em sua cabeça, ele não conseguia associar as duas imagens. Não conseguia ver aqueles como os heróis de sua avó. Ainda que soubesse que seus pais tinham sofrido durante a guerra, vivia aterrorizado com a idéia de não ser bom o suficiente para eles. E naquele momento, Neville os amou ainda mais, não porque sofressem, mas porque era mais fácil para ele amar os seres humanos do que amar os mitos. Amou-os como pais que eram e prometeu a si mesmo sempre cuidar deles.

Na primeira vez que ganhou a mãe de Neville o entregou um papel de bala durante uma das visitas, ele chorou e o guardou como um tesouro precioso. Mesmo que para os outros não tivessem qualquer valor, ele percebeu que não teria nada além daquilo de seus pais.

Quando descobriram que possuía magia, Neville ficou feliz e apreensivo. Não conseguia ficar indiferente à felicidade de sua família; ela o contagiava. Mas sentiu muito medo. Antes, quando achavam que ele não passaria de um aborto, ele era apenas o filho dos heróis. Agora, parecia que ele teria de se tornar o herói também. Neville não se sentia apto a atender as expectativas que depositavam nele. Cada vez que ouvia as mesmas histórias que povoaram sua infância sobre seus pais, não conseguia evitar aquele sentimento de comparação. Ainda assim, Neville; munido de toda a coragem que possuía, de seu tesouro de embalagens de bala e da varinha de seu pai, foi para Hogwarts, com vontade de provar seu valor.

_Tum tum_

_Mãos geladas_

Entrar para a Grifinória também foi uma vitória para ele. Afinal, estava na mesma casa de seus pais. Mas não pôde evitar o sentimento de estranheza ao ouvir para onde tinha sido designado. Enquanto esperava sua vez no Chapéu Seletor, havia apenas aquele medo horrível de não estar no lugar certo, de ser mandado de volta para sua família por não se enquadrar ali. Neville não se sentia corajoso, nobre ou ousado; apenas esquecido e atrapalhado como sempre. Então, foi com assombro que se viu na mesma casa que Harry Potter. O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Aquele que derrotou Você-Sabe-Quem quando ainda não passava de um bebê. Neville não se sentia nem de longe tão corajoso ou poderoso quanto Harry.

Mas nada o preparou para a surpresa de descobrir que Harry era tão garoto quanto ele. Tinha ouvido tantas histórias sobre ele que, por muito tempo, viveu com a impressão de que o outro era como um deus. E ainda que Harry fizesse coisas que Neville achava que ele mesmo jamais seria capaz, ele também foi conseguindo enxergar as fraquezas do outro. Fraquezas essas que o tornavam tão humano quanto ele. E cada vez que Harry conseguia vencê-las e se tornar mais forte, duas mudanças simultâneas ocorriam em Neville: a imagem do mito ia se mesclando a do garoto, e o pequeno Longbottom aprendia a vencer os próprios temores. Ele via menos o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e mais a Harry Potter. E sabia que, se o amigo podia melhorar, ele também poderia. Aquele sentimento só se intensificou durante as aulas na Armada Dumbledore. E assim como acontecera com seus pais, ao sair do status de mito, Neville respeitou e amou Harry como a um líder, e soube que poderia segui-lo aonde quer que o levasse.

_Tum tum_

_Mãos geladas e tremendo_

Havia um outro mito em Hogwarts. Alguém que aterrorizava Neville de tal maneira que se tornou seu bicho-papão particular. Sob os olhares de seu Professor de Poções, Neville sentia como se não pudesse esconder nada. Cada vez que recebia a mirada ferina, Neville sentia vontade de correr e sumir. Quase conseguia ver, no sorriso irônico e nas palavras ásperas, que seu professor sabia a verdade sobre ele. Que ele não era nem nunca seria o herói que seu pai fora, que ele não passava de um garotinho que por mero acaso não virou um aborto. E se normalmente Neville já era atrapalhado e esquecido, quando estava na presença do outro, aquilo se intensificava a níveis alarmantes. O medo de ser descoberto era tamanho que imaginava que, a qualquer momento, o professor iria mandá-lo limpar o caldeirão e ir embora para casa.

Eram tantas as opções que passavam pela cabeça de Neville que ele agradecia não ter sofrido nenhum acidente mais sério nas aulas. Nada que fizesse conseguia transformar seu bicho-papão real em algo engraçado como aconteceu na aula com o professor Lupin quando imaginou Snape vestido como a vovó Longbottom. E mesmo esse momento foi efêmero demais, pois os comentários de Snape depois disso, tornaram-se mais ácidos, intensificando a tortura das aulas de Poções.

Neville imaginou que o quinto ano seria diferente. Mas nem as aulas da AD, ou a luta com os Comensais da Morte no Ministério, ou ainda sua brilhante performance em Herbologia, nada disso diminuía aquela sensação de ser inadequado que fazia seu estômago se retorcer de pavor cada vez que a atenção de seu Professor de Poções se voltava para ele.

Finalmente, achou que estaria livre do suplício no sexto ano. Nunca seria capaz de conseguir N.O.M.s suficientes para fazer Poções. Quando ouviu o professor Dumbledore anunciar que o Snape daria aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Neville se sentiu tonto. Mesmo quando Harry disse a Ron e Mione sobre a 'maldição' do cargo, aquilo não o confortou. E ele não se enganou. Naquele ano, as aulas de DCAT se tornaram mil vezes pior que as do ano anterior com Umbridge. Seu bicho-papão continuava tão ou mais assustador que antes. Aquele mito não foi derrubado.

_Tum tum_

Neville andava a passos lentos em direção as masmorras. Não conseguia evitar o sentimento de pânico que o acometia. Suas mãos estavam molhadas e o mesmo suor frio descia por sua coluna. Seus passos eram incertos, e ele tentava ao máximo adiar o momento do confronto. Ao mesmo tempo, tinha plena consciência que atrasos não seriam tolerados. Severus Snape jamais aceitaria algo desse tipo. O medo que sentia era tão irracional que nem mesmo ficar repassando os nomes de toda a família das Ranunculáceas¹ conseguia tranqüilizá-lo. Lembrou-se da aula sobre bicho-papão e um riso nervoso escapou de sua boca. Jamais seria capaz de imaginar o Professor Snape verdadeiro vestido como sua avó.

Quando finalmente alcançou seu destino, estendeu a mão trêmula para bater na porta. Abafada pela madeira, ouviu a voz que o atormentava há anos:

- Entre.

_Tum tum tum tum_

E Neville entrou, todo um turbilhão de pensamentos e emoções o invadindo desde o momento que ele abriu a porta, e perdurou enquanto ele se aproximava da mesa. Coração disparado, respiração suspensa, boca seca, mãos trêmulas e úmidas por um suor gelado. Sentiu-se como a criança que visitou seus pais há muito tempo e aprendeu o que uma Maldição Imperdoável era capaz de fazer. Sentiu o mesmo atordoamento ao ser escolhido para a casa de Harry Potter. Sentiu-se tendo que suportar a expressão do professor ao entregar uma poção errada. Sentiu também a mesma dor quando soube que Snape era um traidor. E aquele antigo frio/ calor na barriga que um dia ele identificara o que era. No mesmo dia que descobriu que seus conhecimentos poderiam salvar a vida do homem que estava a sua frente.

Por uns instantes, Neville ficou sem reação, sentado e observando o outro, as palavras que ouvia sem fazer qualquer sentido.

-... para a cerimônia de seleção. É só isso. Alguma dúvida?

Neville apenas meneou a cabeça, ainda confuso. Observou Snape se erguer e colocou-se de pé também.

- Então, seja bem vindo, Professor Longbottom. Ficamos felizes por aceitar o convite para ensinar Herbologia em Hogwarts.

Neville encarou a mão estendida e depois a apertou.

- Obrigado, Professor, digo, Diretor Snape.

_Tum..._

Ergueu seus olhos e encarou o homem a sua frente, com a certeza que seu coração tinha falhado uma batida. Snape sorria para ele. Apenas um leve erguer nos cantos da boca, mas ainda assim um sorriso. Sentiu o aperto de mão firme e retribuiu o sorriso, tímido. Despediu-se e saiu da sala. Enquanto fechava a porta, Neville tinha duas certezas: seu bicho papão havia mudado e um mito havia caído. E, agora que Snape não era mais um mito, talvez se tornassem amigos e Neville conseguisse compreender a confusão que, há tempos, eram seus sentimentos.

_...tum.

* * *

_

1 – De acordo com Lud, que verificou no manual de botânica da Universidade de Columbia, Ranunculáceas é o nome da família a qual pertencem os acônitos (espécies do gênero _Aconitum)_. Muito obrigada, Lud. Mais uma vez.


End file.
